Gold
by SJDahl
Summary: Grens continued personal story, living his life as a Fable of New York. Other stuff and things. [Gren/OC] Ratings will vary, T/M . My first FanFiction ever. I am open to criticism, please don't be unnecessarily rude.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** **[**4:03 PM at the TripTrap**]**

"Fill it up holly."

"You've got to be shitting me, Gren. The bottle is right there. You're here enough, you can pour your own drink."

"What kind of customer service is that?" said Gren with a smirk before reaching over the counter for the bottle

They hung in silence for awhile. Holly was busy cleaning and Gren was drinking. The TripTrap was the same as always. Old, dingy and empty. Holly had always figured that's why Gren loved it, considering his history and all.

"I just don't get it, we're a bar in the middle of a big city, why is it this place is always empty?"Holly blurted out randomly "I'm always cleaning this shit hole and for what? My three or four customers."

"Do you even market or advertise or someshit?"

With a heavy sigh Holly just glared back at Gren, but knew he was right. She really should be trying harder to get The TripTrap's name out there.

"Gren, if I got more people in here, would I still see you? I mean, I know how you feel about crowds or are mundy crowds different?"

"Way different, they're even worse."

After a chuckle from them both and a sip of his drink he gives an answer.

"Yeah, I'd still come around."

"I've been thinking I should hire a pretty face, it'd be good for business. I just don't know how our dept mayor snow and her lap dog would feel about that, considering whoever i'd hire would probably be a mundy."

" The fuck do their opinions matter for? do want you want Holly and either way you're already plenty pretty enough for the Trip Trap." Just as Gren is going to lift his glass for a drink holly hults his hand.

"You've got to be shitting me. Coming from the fuckwad that provoked the big bad wolf, right here, in _my_ bar. Then proceeded to almost have my bar completely torn to shit then again with Woody. You're lucky Bigby didn't snatch your arm off that night. Reliving the past could have been quite the experience for you." Finally looking up from his drink their eyes locked only for a second. That was all Holly needed to see how much that statement had hurt Gren.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just an aspect I need to consider. If I may want to get a mundy in here I couldn't be having that kind of shit going on."

"I understand, it's fine." said Gren as he reached for the bottle to cap off his drink.

After another few hours of chit chat between Gren and Holly, Woody and a friend walked in.

"Hey Gren, how are ya doing?" said Woody, pulling out a stool so they can sit together.

"I think i'm going to call it a night, Holly." Gren stated, making it clear he wasn't going to even look an inch in Woodys direction. After tossing 25$ down by Holly and headed straight for the door.

**Once outside…**

"Well shit, now it's just a bus ride then home. Hopefully it won't be packed." Gren mumbled to himself, pulling out a cigarette and lighter. Once lit up he heads for the bus stop. From a distance he notices someone else is already by the stop. In an attempt to not disturb he stops a few feet before the stop to finish his smoke. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What do-!?" While turning to see who it is he lost all words. She was something else, short golden hair, not yellow or blonde, **golden**. She's small too, 5'1 maybe, very fit. Her face was something out of this world, her deep green eyes just pulled him in. She radiated friendliness.

"I was just hoping for a lite." she said with a smile and cigarette in hand. She didn't seem at all startled but Grens initial response.

"Yeah sure, sorry." said Gren in a hurry.

"Well, it's okay. It's to be expected when approaching a stranger from behind." She stated before kneeling in for a light.

Gren let out a chuckle but followed it up with a small cough to cover it. " Yeah, I guess it can be."

She just smiled at him and they smoked in silence for a minute.

"My name is Lana by the way. Thank you, for the lite." She said extending her free hand in his direction.

After a bit of initial hesitation he reached his hand out to meet hers "I'm Gren."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

"It's a pleasure." said Lana

Gren couldn't understand this girl, for some reason she just didn't piss him off. He actually kind of wanted to talk to her. How had he not crossed her path before? There is no way shes just been apart of the background this whole time.

"So, Gren, you come here often?"

"Yeah, I do." Gren quickly realized how aggressively that had came out. "I'm kind of a regular at a bar near here."

"The TripTrap? I've walked by it a time or two and had considered stopping in once for quick drink, though going to new places alone it isn't as much fun so I passed it up."

Gren just grunted and they fell silent for the remainder of time until the bus arrived. Lana got on first and headed for the back of the bus, Gren stayed up front. It took everything in Gren to not look back at her. Something about her was just. . . Appealing. Finally, his stop was near. When getting off he couldn't help but glance back. There she was, just as he imagined, she even flashed a smile and gave a wave good-bye.

Now about five blocks from home he pulled out a fresh smoke.

_Why didn't she piss me off? She's a mundy, they're always annoying. So fucking loud and glutinous. She was just so .. attractive. Thats fucking weird, nah, nah, this isn't like me to think about that shit. Fuck, the most experience I have with that, was back with Lily and Woody said what we were doing was only the tip of the iceberg. Whatever, it's all bullshit._

At his apartment he fixes himself some dinner, just a burger and grabs a beer. Once dinner is made and had, he heads to bed.

**( ^.^)**

"Lana, Interesting name." _She was an interesting girl. Damn, why does she keep coming to mind. fuckin' weird._

Soon everything went hazy and before he knew it he was out cold.

**In Grens Dream**

_This is my bedroom door.. right? If its really, it. It should be safe. * knock*knock* Just to be sure._

"Come in, gren" as Gren entered he was in awe of what he saw.

"What are you doing here, mundy?" Gren could feel his annoyance growing. But the sight of her was overwhelming. Her golden hair was curled and she was wearing a white lacey pin up set. The sensation of her was seriously, something new.

"You kept me waiting all of this time, it pained me. Also my name is LANA, not mundy." She said while getting closer and closer to Gren who was as still as a statue. Soon she was on her tiptoes with her arms around his neck. Their faces inches apart. So close they could feel each other uneven breaths. Then she made her way to his ear. "I want you, Gren." Then she moved to his neck planting soft kisses all over. She moved his hands to her lower back and he couldn't help but squeeze the softness. She let out a faint moan, then met his lips. They first start slowly and softly.

_This has to be a dream. No fuckin' way this shit is happening. Shes just so, sweet and soft. She makes everything feel so.. calm._

Lana then took a step back and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra then lets it drop to the ground. Reaching a hand out for Gren, he takes it. She then leads him to the bed and pushes him down, mounting herself firmly on top of him. She bends down to be level with his face.

"Don't you want me?" she asks while already shifting her hands from his chest to his tummy and even lower. Feeling his tent she began losing his belt buckle, giving him an innocent smile.

"No, we- need to-... stop." Gren desperately tried to get out. at that instant he felt a hand on his neck, it was tight.

"You want me to stop!? Her pupils now fully dilated, hands to claws and the grip on his neck only getting tighter.

"Yo-u're no a mu-n-dy, are ya-?" shes so strong.

Gren try's to move he limbs but its no use, he's paralyzed. He can feel her still kissing by his collar bone.

"I didn't want it to go like. . . **this**. . . with you, Gren." was the last thing he heard before the grip got tighter and in a panic changed to his natural form. Though, the next thing he knew he was sitting up in bed, mundry form.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grens eyes burst open, expecting to see his natural form crushing is bed. Only to realize he was still like a mundy.

Glad that she was just a dream. Weird fuckin' mundy. I need a drink.

Getting up to fill his own request he notices some white cloth poking out at the end of his bed. Going to pick it up he flashes back to the dream he had. NO. . Is all he could fathom standing there with Lanas lacey bra in his hand. After a minute of confusion and shock sitting in he decided he should go see holly. she is the only person he would trust to hear him out. Unwashed and unfed he tosses on the coat and shoes and heads for the TripTrap.

**( ^.^)**

" HOLLY!" Gren yelled busting into the triptrap so suddenly it made Holly drop a glass she was cleaning

" Shit, Gren! Whats the problem?" Holly said shocked and annoyed.

" Sorry, sorry. I didnt mean to shock you, but some weird shit went down last night."

" With your social life? What could it possibly be?"

" I met this girl I assumed to be a mundy, her name was Lana."

" Assumed? Meaning shes not?"

" Let me finish. We didn't have much more than small talk and we went our separate ways once on the bus. . . Then I dreamt about her and in the end lets just say there were literal claws around my neck and her eyes went all dark. She was going to kill me, Holly!" Holly had never seen Gren so panicked before, but this still sounds like a normal dream.

"Gren, I don't see how this makes her non mundy, it sounds like a normal dream. Sometimes they get kind of weird."

" No, Holly its because of this." Gren goes to pull out the lacey bra he had put in his pocket. "She took this off in the dream but this morning it was actually there, on my bedroom floor." Setting the bra on the counter he sits forward, head in hands and lets out a long sigh.

Holly leaned over the counter to get closer and have a good look at her long time friend. "Gren, i've known you a very long time. that said, i know this isn't your kind of humor. I still need to ask, are you fucking with me?"

" No, Holly. I'm not."

" Shit, what will you do?"

"Nothing, Holly. there is nothing for me to do about it. I have no clue how even if snow and bigby buy the bra as real proof its not like we have any way to find her. Thus theres nothing for me do in any aspect. I need a drink, make it a double, Holly."

"Yeah-Yeah. This could be a big deal though." said Holly while pouring the drink "So . . . You liked her?"

Gren said nothing, taking a 2 large gulps of his bourbon and it was gone. Trying his hardest to ignore Hollys prying eyes. After a few moments of intense staring it was clear Holly wasn't just going to let it go.

" I dont even know her."

" That's not a no." Said Holly with a satisfied grin.

" Im not really the type for those kind of things, you know that."

" But she was different?"

" Obviously shes different. She invaded my dream and ditched her bra on my floor."

" Did you finally do-?" Holly was quickly cut of buy and annoyed Gren slamming his cup.

" I should go. " Gren said getting up from his seat. When he went to give Holly money for the drink she grabbed his hand.

" You know I didnt mean anything by it, I was curious. Im sorry if i'm stepping boundaries."

" Its just . . . embarrassing." Gren turns and heads for the door. "Ill be back sometime soon."

**Grens apartment [** 7:30 pm **]**

When Gren enters his apartment he heads straight for his love seat and removes his shoes and jacket. He then goes to his room to put of a black sweater.

" Lana-!?" Before he could get another word out her arms were around his squeezing tight. He quickly pushed her off.

" I'm sorry about last night, Gren" Lana blurts out to make sure she can speak first. Gren was frozen. Backed against his closet door, staring at Lana, unsure of what to do next.

" What was did you do? That shit seemed dreamlike but your bra was here and you're here now, you fucking broke in! how-"

"GREN, please. You made it clear you're not human. That said, the same goes for me." She paused and took a step closer. " I'm sorry i've made such a poor first impression and have breached your personal space twice, i'm truly sorry but I just had to find out, I could just tell you were different the first time I saw you. Your presence was just so much stronger, I had to find out. May we go sit?"

Gren hesitated to agree but something about her was comforting. Gren nodded and let her to the love seat. Grens mind was running up the walls, he hadn't ever be this confused.

" You're not from the Homelands, are you?"

" The Homelands? I'm not sure what that is but if what you're asking me if i'm from a different world, no. I've always been here on Earth."

" What the fuck are ya? How were you in my dream?"

" The humans refer to my kind as succubi. We have many abilities and explaining it all would talk an absurd amount of time."

Gren was so confused and couldn't believe something like this would cross his path. He had no idea what his next move should be.

"Hello?" Lana said reaching out for Grens hand, but he pulled away. " I am very sorry about last night and I deeply regret how everything went down. I shouldn't have breached your privacy like that."

"Stop- just, we need to figured out what our next move is."

"Well that depends on what your situation is so please do share."

"We should see Snow and Bigby, they'd want to know about you."

" Are they in charge?"

" Meh, pretty much. Either way they'll have the answers."

"Then we should go."


End file.
